04 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-04 ; Comments *Three-quarters of the show is now available. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *13th Hole, one and only session. No known commercial release. The track ‘Doyle’ not included on the available recording. *Irresistible Force #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 01 October 1993. Session recorded 26 August 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & a '''begin *Biosphere: ‘Phantasm (CD – Patashnik)’ (Apollo) : ''(JP: ‘Keeping things punishingly Scando.’) *Th’Faith Healers: S.O.S. (split 7" with Mambo Taxi - Go Abba) Clawfist XPIG 23 *Revolutionaries: Kilo Riot (12" - Kilo Riot/Hertz/Mega Hertz/Geiger Hertz) Crown DSR 5259 *13th Hole: ‘Face’ (Peel Session) 2''' *Boyracer: ‘Sunshine And Violence (7 inch – AUL 36X EP)’ (Slumberland Records) *Whooliganz: ‘Put Your Handz Up (12 inch)’ (Tommy Boy Music) *Judge: ‘Bringin' It Down (LP - Bringin' It Down)’ (Revelation Records) *Mike Judge & Old Smoke: ‘Wish (LP – Sights)’ (Revelation Records) : (10:30 news) *70 Gwen Party: ‘Howard Hughes (7 inch)’ (Snape Records) *Natacha Atlas: ‘Dub Yalil (12 inch)’ (Nation Records) : (JP: ‘Nation Records find the back of the net again.’) *Uzeda: ‘Needle House (CD – Waters)’ (AV Arts) *'''File a ends *13th Hole: ‘Crocodile’ (Peel Session) 2''' : (tape flip) *Irresistible Force: ‘I Left My Hardcore (In San Francisco)’ (Peel Session) 3''' *Beck: ‘Gettin Home (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *Polska Malca: ‘V Eni Roki Flaša, V Drugi Brzostrelka (LP - Mojster S Snežinko)’ (Front Rock) *Dan Man And The General: ‘Livestock Rock (Loco Dub) (12 inch)’ (Robs Records) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Y Ffordd Oren (CD – Tatay)’ (Ankst) *Luke Slater: ‘Splitting Atoms (CD – X-Tront Vol 2)’ (Peacefrog Records) *Done Lying Down: ‘Septic (7 inch - Family Values) (Abstract Sounds) *13th Hole: ‘Lucky’ (Peel Session) 2''' : (11:30 news) *'''File c begins *Dr Alimantado: ‘Mash It Up (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby’s 1974-1977))’ (Blood & Fire) : (JP: ‘What a joy it was, during the week, to see Mark E Smith on Top Of Pops with the Inspiral Carpets.’) *Inspiral Carpets: ‘Party In The Sky (CD - Devil Hopping)’ (Mute Records) *'File 1' ends *''John reports the latest on Kurt Cobain's overdose'' *Irresistible Force: ‘Lotus Position’ (Peel Session)' 3' *Trashwomen: ‘Bird Bath’ (7 inch – Three Birds )’ (Estrus Records) *Northern Picture Library: ‘Truly Madly Deeply (LP – Alaska)’ (Vinyl Japan) *Shadz Of Lingo: ‘1 Step 2 U Den (LP - A View To A Kill)’ (EMI America) *Small 23: ‘Dump (10 inch EP - Free T-Shirts For Spain)’ (Alias Records) *Archers Of Loaf: ‘Ethel Merman’ (7 inch – The Results After The Loafs Revenge)’ (Merge Records) *13th Hole: ‘He Is Ill’ (Peel Session) 2''' *Drax: ‘Phosphene (12 inch - Drax Three)’ (Trope Recordings) *'''File c ends *Trumans Water: ‘Outpatient Lightspeed (CD - God Speed The Punchline)’ (Elemental Records) § *Olympics: ‘Western Movies (Various Artists CD - The Golden Age of Rock N Roll Vol 3) (Ace) § *Portastatic: ‘Gutter (CD - I Hope Your Heart Is Not Brittle)’ (Elemental Records) § *Elevate: ‘Judas (7 inch)’ (The Flower Shop Recordings) § *Ossie All Stars: ‘Unknown (LP - Leggo Dub)’ (Cash And Carry Records) § *David Holmes: ‘Johnny Favourite (Exploding Plastic Ambience Mix) (12 inch)’ (Warp Records) § *13th Hole: ‘Doyle’ (Peel Session) § *Tonye Moussinga: ‘Piment Chaud (CD - Piment Chaud)’ (Tonye Production) § *Tracks marked 2''' on '''File 2 and 3 '''on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-03-04 (incomplete) *2,3) best of peel vol 68 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) *a) 1994-03-04 Peel Show L567a *c) 1994-03-04 Peel Show L567b ;Length *1) 94:26 *2) 46:58 (to 18:01) *3) 46:22 (to 22:33) *a) 42:12 *c) 45:31 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2,3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 68 *a,c) created from L567 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2,3) Mooo *a, c) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes